monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vesuvius
lol u should see the comment i left on sentoryu raven's talk page. probably holds the record for longest single entry. Littlekill3r 12:32, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dispute in the Chatroom I was asking her about the differences between the PS2 and WII mhg, but she refused to answer me and started to try fend me off while I was trying to help her with her conflict with Bobo. She knew the answer but refused to give it and then got all bitchy and stuff. She tried to ban me, twice, but she seems to lack the intelligence that that wouldn't do her much good. She got all mad and was acting the usual way: "Hey stop it you there!" While the other already stopped and she was still going on. Talking about Hypocrite... after my little explosion in the chatroom (I shortly behaved a little offensive as a result of the mood I got from her bitching, extreme tireness as it was like 1:00am and the fact I was impatient due to those 2 aspects), I quickly regained my senses and apologized for what I did. (hey you know me, I'm a guy with integrity) but that by rage and ignorance blinded fool kept going on being a cunt on me while saying I had to stop. And that's supposed to be an OP? >_> I explained the situation to raven and I think that was the reason she got deopped to a half-op. But if that was the real reason... I'm not sure about that. There were some other things going on yesterday as well which I missed because I was kicking some Lao ass in MHFU. :D I got a heavenly from it btw. xD Oh btw how did you make those user archives? I cleared my talk everytime so far... -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:24, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hahaha, don't worry dude about Ranza. I got it all worked out. She can't talk bad even behind my back. I have taken care of everything in case she might. >:) About the Archives, sounds like pain to me. I'll just empty my talk instead. Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) vandalism Vespoid Queen page at the bottom, where the monster list is in the Mh orage monsters, after the gikurza vandalism Vespoid Queen page at the bottom, where the monster list is in the Mh orage monsters, after the gikurza About that Yeah Ranza seems to be causing the majority of problems in the chat(which i got banned from for three days because of her). But i knew it auto releases, I was trying to prove that the GS in Tri doesnt auto release on the third level charge(which it doesnt) and that it takes timing to get a full power charge. There are several videos proving this but she says that they are not proof and that she is right(about the GS Auto Releasing at a 3rd lvl Charge, when if you look closely after charging it, it will go intt a 3rd lvl charge but then change back to 2nd lvl in a split second and autorelease.), and if someone continues to dispute her she will PMS and kick, mute, or even ban a person over stuff like that. She just really pisses not only me but Artema and naruga off all the time about pointless arguements that she always starts and Art cant really do anything about it but hes safe from being kicked and banned and muted since hes an OP.(she has tried to do that to him, believe me.)And we definitely cant do shit because shell just destroy us. IMHO i dont even think she should even be a half op. Oh well i guess, but hey i havnt seen u in a long time.AkamulbasX 22:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) lol yea she even tried to ban me, twice! LMAO. But she couldn't as I'm a full OP too. :) It ain't gonna end up well for her even if she "could" ban me. xD Just her attempt to ban me crippled "some important people's" idea of her. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I recommended that Genestarwind pick up a copy of MHFU because MH3 was his first MH game. Then "she" just shot out stating that Gene already had MHG(wii) so he shouldn't bother. I responded by saying that MHG is only half the content of MHFU... and that's where the argument started lol. "She" kept insisting that MHG and MHFU were essentially the same game for God-knows-what-reason.... idunnoLOL. whatever. being a dumb bitch is her problem Bobofango 14:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ROFLMAO Bobofango are you serious?! Does she really think that? I can imagine why you got into a fight with her then. MHFU and MHG the same? Come on! That's like saying that MH1 is the same as MH3! >_> I support you bobo. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Out of all the ignorant stuff shes done that has got to be the stupidest, no one was even talking to her! lol, wow she just fails at life.AkamulbasX 21:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I just read your post on AkaX' talk page, you thought I was lieing to you about Ranza? (btw that sentence of yours was a little fucked so I wasn't 100% sure what you were saying xD) But dude come on... why would I lie to you? Why would I lie to anyone on here? You know I can't afford doing such a thing... that would be a major disgrace for an admin... Anyway, you saw it yourself, you could experience yourself what I have been telling you about. Seriously what nerve does she have kicking the f*king owner of the chat... isn't that enough to say she's gone too far?! Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:37, September 30, 2009 (UTC) As soon as i heard about what happened, i though to myself "damn, she really fucked up this time." I mean come the audacity of it all, kicking you?(which i strain to understand how she did in the first place, unless she attempted to and failed.) AkamulbasX 22:49, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Will someone please, think of the children. But seriously, she is acting a little psychotic Littlekill3r 14:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) if not im sorry Vesuvius,are an Indonesian? User:Rathaxe Yea The IRC network was labeling me as a Chatspam virus. I'm not even allowed at other IRC channels x.x And this virus is pretty new, so Great antivirus programs such as Spybot Search and destroy's are still finding ways to eliminate the virus. I'll have to decide if I have to backup my data and format this laptop to remove it, but I'm not losing hope yet x.x Mckrongs 12:42, September 30, 2009 (UTC) .... Just Wanna know User:Rathaxe OMG we should ban her already... Seriously that girl (god knows if she is even a human...) is such a troublemaker. And what's this complaining of wyvern about LS?! LS cause less trouble than lancers with their stupid charge... >_> I LS all the time and so do my team mates, and even when they lance we never hit each other... >_> LS are awesome... lols @ mako-energy xD I love how ranza has the nerve to act like she did in your pastebin. So fucking hypocrite... I'm glad she isn't an OP anymore God knows what could've happened if she still was... Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Still, considering all the crap she has done lately I still believe we should get rid of her. She's a ticking time bomb. Who knows what she'll do next? Why are you so easy on her? She even kicked YOU for no valid reason. I bet if you weren't an OP she would even have BANNED you! Tbh I even think she deserved what happened to her in that chatlog. At least some payback for all the pain she has caused already. You should seriously consider taking some more serious measurements. About deadcat, I don't care what happens to him. Never got to speak to the guy and he ignored me anyway when I left a message on his talk... >_> Think about it. Please. She's like a 2nd Harith. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Suppose I just have to live with it then. You're the owner after all... gotta live with your decisions. -_- But I have my doubts Ranza is capable of controlling herself... after what I've seen... If I enter and she greets me with disapproval and sarcasm of course I'll take care of her immediately. Keep that in mind. Artemis Paradox (talk) 13:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) VANDALS is there any way you can stop people from editing the ukanlos page. someone keeps putting vandalism on and i keep erasing it Littlekill3r 16:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Something Happened? They were demoted and removed due to long term inactivity. Pitch likely demoted them. Or tench. Tench was the one however who pointed it out to him and while playing with Pitch on AHP I've been talking about such things a little and he told me he would take care of them with time. Haven't seen the changes so far myself yet, you're the first to tell me that it happened. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Depressed? What for? He never did anything anyway. >_> And no don't bother. If he's like Harith you know what you can expect. Just take my arguement with Harith as an example. -_- Oh and I saw the log you posted on Dead's talk, it is pretty funny how he says kiddos to people older than himself. However his last post in that log... I can't disagree with that one for a "particular" person... >_< Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gazzatheanomalystic777 can we ban this guy or something. he keeps putting links to his profile on pages. i just deleted it from the copper blangonga page and i know ive deleted his name from other pages that he did not contribute to. Littlekill3r 13:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey ves check this out, I did some research on his contributions and look what I stubled upon: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Tenchberry&diff=prev&oldid=47109 Interesting... don't ya think? Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:18, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I am not banning him yet, but if he makes even 1 more edit like that I will. I'm pretty sure he'll be reading this so this acts as a warning. Next mistake = Game Over forever. Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) i am gazzatheanomalystic777, i have not used this wiki for months, my cousin is a fan of monster hunter so i gave him a link to this wiki, with my login name so he could check out my page if he wanted to, he must have guessed my password as it was rather obvious in hindsight, so in light of his behaviour on my login, i have greated a new one: gazzatheanomalystic7777777 , and i am asking you to please delete the gazzatheanomalystic777 page and all of its edits, thank you Gazzatheanomalystic7777777 13:10, October 10, 2009 (UTC) -no title- yea, im not out to get people booted, but there needs to come a time where the line is drawn. but on a lighter note, i heard a rumor about Mhfu. i know its out, but the rumor is that one of the future downloads has new weapons, such as a kirin hammer or a kushala light bowgun. im wondering if there is any truth behind that. Littlekill3r 13:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) 100,000 years? Dude... lmao... I didn't see your ban when I wrote my last message so hereby nvm what I wrote. xD 100,000... my god... lol... Artemis Paradox (talk) 14:42, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Image How to upload image/picture? what is a Gobilam virus??? will you please have research about this gobilam virus???? it sucks!!! thank you so much!!! cAmZ hey man its me jericho just wanted to talk about monster hunter (i still havent learned what an elist is though)but as i was saying the unkanlos is great ive killed it over 30 times now(whats left to do right?) but yeah, im not lieing if i were would i know that for killing it 15 times you get the name ice breaker , and others as you go along such as ukanlos ,ice breaker, snow storm and the last annihilation and that is what the akatsuki truely is to monster hunter world . they better come out with another one soon cause i can stand life without monster hunter add the names to the wiki you dont have to say were you got them from i just wanted to tell you ..........and I DID NOT CHEAT and i will never on monster hunter Jericho of the akatsuki (akatsukami) trademarked reasons yo whts up ves -the smallest killer- (to lazy to sign in) Hey fool lol you back now? Saw you made some edits past days. Does that mean you're back? Or rather... found yourself a reasonable connection? xD Artemis Paradox (talk) 16:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Well yea of course, how could I miss that guy? >_> It was so easy to notice. Just gotta face it that this wiki is full of people who can't spell a single word correctly in a sentence, with the exception of a few individuals (the admins and a few regied users). Everybody else just has horrible grammar and sometimes makes me wonder if they even went to school... -_-". On a side note, I HAZ XMAS VACAZIONS NAOW!!! ^_^ Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't really care you decide. Either revert all his edits or go with the more agressive treatment if necessary. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC)